


candy

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Trick or Treating, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Marianne didn’t know how Sylvian convinced her to go trick or treating. A vampire, surrounded by humans? It was a disaster waiting to happen, no matter what he said otherwise.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymhilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/gifts).



> Prompt: Marianne/Sylvain, trick or treating, candy, vampire
> 
> A/N: For mymhilda for the Fódlan Frights Exchange! I decided to pick the rarest pair out of the ones you sent me, since it’ll be harder to find food for them!

The air was cool, the streetlights bright, and Marianne had made a mistake coming outside. There was a reason she stayed inside her dreary mansion, the blinds carefully closed to not even let moonlight in. She hunched over slightly as she walked, glancing at the throngs of people as they walked the streets. It was a miracle none them had noticed her yet. Sure, it was Halloween, and they were all dressed up like ghouls and demons, but even then she stood out like a sore thumb. With her chalky-pale skin, pointy teeth, and slightly inhuman eyes, it was impossible to say otherwise.

Marianne was a vampire after all. A monster. And monsters shouldn’t be near people.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sylvain asked from her left. His usually bright red hair looked rusty in the dark. His moss-green eyes were trained on her and for a second, her heart skipped a beat.

Well, not really; part and parcel of being undead, she didn’t really have beating heart, let alone a skipping one. Still, that didn’t stop the butterflies that filled her stomach every time he looked at her. It was also the only reason that explained why she’d left the safety of her home to roam the streets—it was almost impossible to refuse him.

“I…” Marianne rubbed her wrist nervously. She averted her gaze, her eyes firmly trained on the ground. “I shouldn’t be out here.”

“Aww, don’t say that.” Sylvain tugged her hand gently, prying it free from her wrist. Without a second thought, he interlaced their fingers and Marianne felt a spark of electricity run up her arm. “You don’t like my company?”

She flushed. His hands were warm and she didn’t want to pull away. “It’s not like that, I’m just…a danger…to everyone.”

“You’re definitely a danger to my heart,” he teased, lifting her hand to press it against his chest. Sylvain winked. “I’m not sure it’s supposed to beat this fast.”

She almost stopped walking. He had to be doing that on purpose; he had to know the affect he had on her. Mouth dry, Marianne shook her head. “That’s not…”

“It’s nice to have a date with you outside for once,” Sylvain added, uncurling his arm till their clasped hands were between them once more. “As nice as your house is, I’ve wanted to take you out for ages.”

Marianne had lived a long life. She had met hundreds of people: smart ones, sly ones, honest ones. Yet, she’d never once encountered anyone quite like Sylvain; someone who was so vibrant and full of life. Someone who always knew just what to say to put her at ease, just how to act to throw her off balance. It made no sense that he visited her day after day, that he’d knocked on her coffin and hadn’t run at the sight of her. No, instead he had done the exact opposite, flirting with her and worming his way into her heart until she didn’t know what to do anymore.

Tucking a lock behind her ear, Marianne murmured, “I wanted that too…”

Sylvain’s eyes widened. Looking entirely too pleased, he squeezed her hand. “Really?”

“Y-yeah…” She couldn’t look away from his bright smile, wondering what she could say to make it stay. “But, with the crowds, I shouldn’t…”

“You shouldn’t?” he prompted when she trailed off once more, his smile soft now.

Tongue-tied, Marianne looked at the small groups of people passing by them. There were a group of kids in front of them, a gaggle of eight that they’d been following slowly for the past few hours. There were small groups of five across the street, kids and their parents heading in both directions. While she could control her bloodthirst, it still felt too dangerous being around this many people. “Why are we here?”

“Trick or treating,” Sylvain answered simply, chuckling. “It’s Halloween, after all.”

“I-I mean…” Flustered, Marianne cleared her throat. “We’re too old for it, right?”

Sylvain was nineteen, after all, and even if someone went by how she looked, she was older than the oldest teenagers they’d seen. They hadn’t gone up any houses yet, to be fair, but Marianne wasn’t sure if that was from a lack of trying or just because she’d been stuck in her thoughts for the past fifteen minutes.

“We’re not the ones getting treats.” Sylvain smirked, gesturing at the group in front of them. Now that she was paying attention, she realized they’d been following this same group the entire time. “We’re babysitting them.”

“Babysitting?” Marianne blinked, not expecting that answer at all.

“That’s the face!” Sylvain’s shoulders shook with laughter as he stopped walking for a moment. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Ingrid made that exact same one when I told her I’d take our neighbours’ kids around. And then she was so suspicious—I couldn’t get her off my case for days.”

Marianne could almost imagine it. The picture Sylvain painted of his friends was a vivid one, she could picture all of them so clearly from his words and photos. “Did she believe you?”

“Well, she does now.” Sylvain started walking again, picking up the pace slightly so they could catch up to the group again. “No one’s died or gone missing, so tomorrow she’s going to owe me an apology.” He frowned, his nose scrunching slightly. “Actually, they all do. Dimitri almost broke a wall when I mentioned it. Even Felix thought I was sick—he actually checked my temperature!”

Even as he whined, there was something terribly fond and affectionate in his voice as he complained about his friends. Sylvain was a man who loved utterly and completely, and it shone through in all of his actions. She couldn’t imagine him actually mad; it felt impossible.

“I guess it does sound odd,” she agreed.

“Not you too!” Sylvain bemoaned, giving her the biggest puppy eyes.

Marianne giggled.

“There’s that smile.” And now all of that love and affection was aimed at her, his expression gentle as he watched her. “I’ve been waiting all night for it.”

Marianne flushed once more, her free hand instinctively covering her mouth. “My fangs—”

“Are perfectly cute,” he replied, carefully prying her hand off. “With all of these costumes, no one’s going to tell.”

Marianne searched his eyes. There were no lies in his voice, in his expression, and she scanned their surroundings once more. None of the kids had given her a second glance, none of their parents were pointing at her, and maybe he had a point. On a night like this, she was ordinary.

An ordinary girl on an ordinary date with the guy she maybe kinda loved. “I guess so.”

“That reminds me…”

“What?” she asked, looking back at him.

Without warning, he leaned forward, stealing a kiss. His lips scorched her and she felt as red as the blood she drank. As he pulled back, he smirked. “I’ve been waiting all night for that too.”

“You…” She buried her face in his shoulder, embarrassed. Despite the cool air, her lips still burned.

“Well, I didn’t have any candy, and you deserved a treat.” Sylvain laughed, utterly unrepentant. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer until he could lean over and whisper, “Want another?”

A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath hit her ear and Marianne leaned forward, eyes fluttering close as she had her second treat.


End file.
